When I'm Gone (PT)
by Sappho94
Summary: #SpoilerAlert:Sou horrivel fazendo sinopses. Fic se posiciona como "final extendido" de Pitch Perfect 2 e não contem spoilers do segundo filme, mas como se situa depois dele, é bom saber o ter visto o filme e tals,né?


Músicas(nos trechos que usei e tals e e ordem de exibição):

Serial Killer - Lana Del Rey - /xlf9e9PnJZM?t=1m32s  
Distance - Christina Perri ft. Jason Mraz - /ROqTa1mn_qc?t=1m16s  
When I'm gone - Anna Kendrick/Brittany Snow/Outras - /PwtnPITY_4Y?t=21s

* * *

As meninas já tinham ido embora, em sua maioria, e a casa das Bellas estava praticamente vazia. A ruiva podia ouvir a voz macia da amada pelo corredor em um tom melancólico que lhe fez doer o coração, os olhos muito azuis ardiam como se pedissem pra transbordar, mas segurou e admirou a forma como Beca terminava de arrumar suas coisas.

– _My black fire's burning bright / Maybe I'll go out tonight / We can paint the town in blue…_ – Chloe não queria ir embora, era ridículo pensar que repetira três anos para ficar ao lado dela e agora já não tinha mais o que fazer, estava perdida. E se fosse se perder, que se perdesse por ela. – _I'm so hot, I ignite / Dancing in the dark and I shine / Like a light I'm luring you…_

Adentrou sorrateiramente e tocou em sua cintura com algum receio, cantando baixo, próximo ao seu ouvido, a continuidade da música.

– _Sneak up on you, really quiet / Whisper "am I what your heart desires?" / I could be your ingénue…._

Ainda que tivesse se assustado, Beca não demonstrou muito mais do que um mini-pulo e o toque firme sobre as mãos em sua cintura, forçando-as a segurarem seu corpo ainda que sem querer querendo e suspirou, reconheceria o perfume amadeirado onde quer que fosse.

–Chloe! Achei que tivesse ido com as meninas...

–Eu não consegui. Ainda não me acostumei com a ideia de ir embora , sabe? Digo... – Soltou-se dela com muito custo e se sentou em sua cama, olhando ao redor enquanto cruzava as pernas. –Eu vou sentir falta disso, Beca... De você...

–Odeio quando você fica toda estranha assim, Chloe. Você sabe que eu vou sentir falta disso também, você me ensinou muita coisa... Não é como se eu fosse te deixar se livrar de mim tão fácil...

A ruiva sorriu, os olhos quase brilhavam quando a olhou naquele momento e, por alguns segundos, se perderam naquela troca silenciosa.

–Não vai?

–O quê? Pensou que teria acabado aqui? – Beca riu, divertida e se largou na cama também. –Claro que não, qual é! Bloe, se lembra?

Beca passou a mão pelo joelho descoberto da ruiva, subindo os dedos até a coxa em um movimento bastante discreto, mas que fora suficiente para deixar a outra bastante corada, o que acabava se camuflando pelo vermelho de seus cabelos.

–É... – Pegou sua mão e acariciou-a, olhando-a por muito tempo por estar sem jeito. – Acho que preciso ser sincera com você.

–Óbvio! O que é?

–Você é minha melhor amiga, eu nunca deixei que ninguém se aproximasse tanto assim, então... – Engoliu em seco e tomou coragem para encará-la em um meio sorriso. – Eu conheci alguém e não sei como lidar com isso...

–Você o que?! Isso é... É... – Hesitou, respondendo menos animada. – Uau! Como ele é? Quem é?

–Não é um "ele", na verdade...

Se entreolharam e a morena abriu um meio sorriso, mas ainda estava confusa, assim como a ruiva estava sem jeito.

–Oh! Então...?

–E dizer que "conheci" não é o jeito certo de descrever também... Eu me apaixonei e eu tenho medo, não por ela ser uma garota, porque isso é normal – desembestou a falar, olhando para as mãos que se articulavam nervosamente conforme discursava. – Mas por ela ser minha melhor amiga e eu não pude falar nada, mas não podia seguir em frente e quando eu penso em ir embora... Quando eu te vi fazendo as malas... Eu...

Sentiu o calor das mãos de Beca parando os movimentos nervosos das suas e olhou-a de baixo para cima, ainda que fosse mais alta e engoliu em seco.

–Você...?

Era dificil explicar o que sentia, muitas vezes mal conseguia se entender. Sabia que a melhor forma seria cantando, então sorriu e mordeu o inferior, encarando-a de nariz empinado e soltou a voz para finalmente por pra fora.

– _And please don't stand so close to me / I'm having trouble breathing / I'm afraid of what you'll see right now. / I give you everything I am / All my broken heartbeats / Until I know you'll understand..._ – Vira a morena morder o inferior, provavelmente desgostosa, mas teria de continuar, pelo menos mais um pouco. – _And I will make sure to keep my distance_ …

– _Say "I love you" when you're not listening_ – Beca tocou no rosto da ruiva e entre murmúrios e um sorriso de canto, terminou o música, pulando para o final. _– How long 'til we call this love, love, love?_

A voz morreu, dando lugar aos olhares que elas trocavam de forma tão intensa, ambas com a respiração pesada e, obviamente, com receio de continuar dali, mas a morena acabou tomando a dianteira, sabendo que Chloe já havia feito o mais difícil, e roçou os lábios nos dela com extrema delicadeza.

A respiração se mesclara pela proximidade e o contato suave dos lábios macios faziam com que compartilhassem arrepios e depois de algum tempo, se arriscaram a compartilhar mais que isso, se permitindo envolver em um beijo lento, medroso, como se tivessem medo de errar uma com a outra, queriam aquilo há tanto tempo que parecia errado, mas sentia tão certo.

Aos poucos Chloe aceitou melhor o "sim", acreditando nas duas e passou a mão por sua cintura, puxando o corpo menor de encontro ao seu até que ficassem colados.

O ar demorou a faltar e quando aconteceu, deu lugar à olhares mais intensos, sedentos que seguiram para um beijo urgente, na troca de mãos pelo corpo uma da outra em atividades exploratórias que se tornavam cada vez mais ousadas e buscavam mais o contato com a pele nua, resultando em peças de roupa rapidamente surgindo no chão.

Chloe tomou a dianteira, descendo com a boca pelo pescoço alvo, com beijos demorados após enroscar os dedos nos cabelos castanhos par tirá-los do caminho e empurrou-a para a cama, arrancando risos das duas.

–Chloe...

Beca olhou a ruiva engatinhar sobre seu corpo deitado na cama como uma felina, focando na imensidão dos olhos azuis com um sorriso débil e dedilhou sua bochecha com carinho, puxando-a para um beijo lento, muito bem aproveitado por ambas as partes.

–Posso?

Perguntou Chloe, com o corpo por cima e a ponta do nariz roçando no dela, recebendo um consentimento mudo seguido por outro daqueles beijos românticos.

O beijo terminou dolorido, com outros beijos menores até que conseguiram finalmente se separar para que a ruiva pudesse florear o corpo pequeno com os lábios, experimentar o sabor de sua pele em uma porção de lugares sensíveis até que Beca estivesse suficientemente estimulada para poder provar de seu sabor especial.

Conforme desceu do umbigo ao centro da morena, olhava-a e era olhada de volta. A energia que trocavam através dos olhares era muito intensa naquele momento, ainda mais intensa que o comum. Um gemido alto escapou de Beca e a fez se contorcer diante da maciez e maestria dos lábios que a tocavam, parecendo conhecê-la de muito tempo.

Em retribuição, Chloe ganhou uma gama de unhas raspando na pele de suas costas, incitando-a a continuar até o estremecer das estruturas, acompanhados de gemidos e sussurros, muitos dos quais possuíam seu nome incluso.

Levantou-se com um sorriso singelo e limpou os lábios melados com a própria língua, subindo até ela para poder selar sua boca e trocar mais alguns daqueles beijos.

–Sempre soube que você beijava bem, mas não fazia ideia do quanto...

A ruiva riu ao ouvir aquela confissão e selou seus lábios com carinho, se deitando ao seu lado, com as pernas enroscadas às dela. As mãos acariciavam suavemente alguma parte do corpo, uma da outra.

–Por que isso?

–Aquele dia no chuveiro...

–Ah... Aquele dia... – Sorriram e a ruiva buscou a mão da morena, enroscando os dedos nos dela e acariciando-a com o polegar. – Eu não pude acreditar na sua voz, precisava ter certeza de que era a mesma garota que disse que não sabia cantar e tals...

–Eu não queria me envolver com nada e... Muito menos com as patricinhas... –Sentiu o tapinha no ombro e fez uma careta, puxando um monte e cócegas sobre o corpo da ruiva, que se contorcera sobre o dela. –Até eu me apaixonar por um delas... Com aqueles cabelos ruivos perfeitos e olhos azuis...

–Ah é? – Sorriu ao vê-la assentir e a apertou em seus braços, os corpos se encaixavam com perfeição daquele jeito que estavam. – E eu tinha perdido completamente as esperanças e você apareceu... O copo...

-Ah... O copo amarelo... Eu percebi...

Chloe olhou-a e, em um pedido discreto, começou a cantar baixinho de novo.

– _I've got my ticket for the long way around / Two bottle whiskey for the way / And I sure would like some sweet company / And I'm leaving tomorrow. What'd you say?_

– _I've got my ticket for the long way around / The one with the prettiest of views / It's got mountains, it's got rivers / It's got sights to give you shivers / But it sure would be prettier with you…_

–Isso é um sim?

–Totalmente.

Os lábios se encontraram novamente em beijos ternos, as carícias não cessaram ou cessariam por algum tempo, não tinham mais pressa ou motivos para saírem dali tão cedo...


End file.
